Ventus vs Roxas: Good Boy vs Good Boy
by Baby-Sapphire
Summary: Good against good? Well, that's the way to put it. A Ventus and Roxas showdown. Good boy versus Good boy. Which one is better? Well, just keep on reading.
1. Let's be partners

_Good against good? Well, that's the way to put it._

**A Ventus and Roxas showdown.**

_Good boy vs. Good boy. Which one is better? Well, just keep on reading. ;)_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****_

****~(^_^)~****

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****

**[1]**

"Alright, class. Get a partner and start researching for the topics I gave you.

Make sure you pass your reports tomorrow. Practical tests are on Friday. Written tests are on Thursday. Quizzes…"

Blah, blah, blah. You yawned as your teacher gave you a lot of reminders.

"Hey, _, do you want to be partners?"

A blonde boy on your right asked you.

"Sure!"

The boy on your left poked you and asked the same question.

"Sorry Roxas. I already have a partner," you apologized.

"O-ohh, that's okay," he said with a bit of disappointment.

And as the school bell rang, everyone got their bags while Roxas just sat there narrowing his eyes to the two of you as you headed off.

'_Ventus…'_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

********~(o_O)~****  
><strong>**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****

**score:**

Ven: 1

Roxas: 0


	2. Walk you home?

_"Okay class, for your homework, you'll have to do page..."_

_"RIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .__. . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

~(^_^)~

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**[2]**

The school bell rang, signaling that it was the end of a tiring school day.

Unfortunately, their teacher had written the page of their homework before anyone could even touch the doorknob.

Roxas got to his feet, grabbed his skateboard and waited at the school entrance.

"Hey, _," He said as he finally met you.

"Roxas?" You were surprised.

"Wanna go home together?" He offered.

"Why sure!" You agreed knowing that the two of you lived close to each other's house so it wasn't a bother.

"_!" A panting blond-haired boy called, but you didn't hear any.

Now this time, Ven was the one narrowing his eyes at both of you as you headed home with…

"_Roxas…"_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .__. . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

~(o_O)~

**Score:**

Ven: 1

Roxas: 1

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rate and Review please. ^ ^

~ Sapph.


	3. Sshhh

_You and Ven were just looking for a book when…_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .__. . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

~(^_^)~

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**[3]**

"Shh!"

The librarian hushed you and Ven as you two were finding a book for your report.

"How about that?" He pointed you a book about learning how to read the alphabet.

You chuckled, "Hehe, Ven, I think Marluxia-sensei already knows how to read that."

"Well, you never know." He was kidding. After a couple of minutes, you two still haven't found anything.

"Here," a book was handed in front of you. Surprised yet grateful, you showed him a smile and he showed his cute adorable one.

"Thanks Roxas," you said while still grinning.

Ventus just stood there, dumbfounded.

Roxas was suppose to give him a 'how to find a good book for idiots' book, but of course, he was kidding.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . _

~(o_O)~

**Score:**

Ven: 1

Roxas: 2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

Rate and Review!

_~ Sapph._


	4. On the board, please

_It was you and Ven's turn for reporting and you forgot what you just researched, will you ever pull this through?_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .____. . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

~(^_^)~

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**[4]**

"Ventus, _. On the board please."

The two of you stood in front as you were told to.

"Now, give us a brief summary of your report."

"U-uhh… T-the earth was f-formed through uhh-!"

"Through what, Ven?" Marluxia, their teacher, asked. He seemed to be very nervous.

"W-what he meant was, theoretically speaking, the earth was formed through volcanic theory, tectonic plates theory and—" you paused. _'What was the other one?'_

"Can somebody help them?" Marluxia asked the class. At the sound of the question, one blond-haired boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Roxas?" Ven clenched his hands at the name.

Roxas stood up with confidence and answered, "continen—"

Only to be cut off by Ven.

"Continental drift theory, sir. The earth was believed to be formed through volcanic theory, tectonic plates theory and continental drift theory," he restated.

"Correct. Kindly explain each of them. And ermm, Roxas, you may take your seat. Thanks for the umm… help."

Even though Roxas was Ven's closest friend, he can't let him win you. No, not in this case.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

~(o_O)~

Score:

Ven: 2

Roxas: 2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Rate and Review! ~ Sapph_


	5. The final Showdown

_This is it. The final showdown. They finally asked you who to pick. So, who will it be? Ven or Roxas?_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .__. . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

~(^_^)~

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**[5]**

"Okay."

"This has got to end…"

"…NOW!" Both boys said in unison as they walked towards your table at the cafeteria.

You looked up and turned from left to right.

"Oh, hey Ven, Roxas," you said as you took a bite from your frozen strawberry yogurt.

"So _, who is it?" Ven asked.

"Who what now?"

"Who are you going to pick? Me or Ven?" Roxas raised his eyebrow already wanting for an answer.

"What? Is this what it is about? About why you guys fight every day? C'mon guys, you've been friends for like, EVER! You won't just let this nonsense thing—" You paused, thinking that that "nonsense" was actually you.

"Uhh, I mean, you wouldn't let your friendship clash, r-right?"

They both looked down realizing what they were doing.

"Yeah, you're right," They both said in unison. They laughed including you.

The clock was ticking. It was almost time.

"But remember _," one blond-haired boy with deep blue eyes whispered.

"I still love you."

The school bell rang. The students got on their feet and started to depart the area leaving you blushing on your seat like a red tomato.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

~(o_O)~

**Score**: To whom does the last point goes to? Well, that's up to **you **to decide. ;)

**Ven: 2 + ?**

**Roxas: 2 + ?**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**S A P P H ` S S C R I B B L I N G C O R N E R :**

So, who did you pick? Well, if you're going to ask me...

I still don't know who yet. xD I like both, so.. I don't know.

Maybe I'll just divide that one point? haha.

Anyway, rate and review, k? Onegai Shimasu ~

Thanks again for reading. Godspeed. :)


End file.
